


Under This Unforgiving Sky

by marauders_groupie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post S3, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/pseuds/marauders_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com/post/142177164242">tumblr post</a>: Bellamy kissed Clarke the other night but she is not ready. Yet.</p><p>*</p><p>Bellamy is hard edges and soft curves, both, always both. He knows how to be kind because he has seen what his cruelty can do, and for the first time in a long time - Clarke feels hope.</p><p>It might be months, it might be years, but she'll learn how to come home again. She'll learn how to be soft again under this unforgiving sky and she'll learn how to love Bellamy the way he deserves.</p><p>"Whatever you need, Clarke," he whispers into her hair, warm breath fanning against her cheek and she smiles into his shoulder. "If you need forever, I'll give that to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under This Unforgiving Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/gifts).



> My dear Caramellama told me that she needed this AU and that the best way to deal with feels is to channel them into writing.
> 
> I hope you're happy.

Her lips still burn from where they touched his. It starts out like tingling, shivers running down her spine and her heart flipping like when Bellamy kissed her, and it turns into a forest fire gaining momentum. 

They avoid each other after that night, when they were enveloped in a drunken haze and felt invincible for the first time in what seems like years but, really - it has only been months.

Clarke knew that he would kiss her from the moment his eyes flicked to her lips, tongue darting to wet his in a split second. And all she could do was stare, frozen in time and space even though she was burning up inside.

Because that was Bellamy. The heart to her head, the infinite boy who called her princess when, really, it was him who wore a crown of thorns and roses - poison and beauty intertwined.

So she let him kiss her, let herself burn for one good thing again because they didn't get a lot of those on the ground. And it was a tempest, a swirling hurricane that pulled her in, all wet heat and passion.

You never know who someone is until you kiss them and taste the despair on their lips.

As always, their timing was wrong and she moved away, dazed, leaving him confused with lips swollen and raw like cherries. He tasted like moonshine and Earth but he looked like heaven. 

Clarke took his hand, forcing herself not to break down at the sight of scars and blood they never could wash away.

"I can't, not now." 

She was ready for anything, the mighty Wanheda who took lives as easily as drinking water.

For anything.

Just not the open hurt on his face, like that was the first time his heart was breaking and he just didn't have the strength to rein the pain in.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy."

After she left, the night turned into the dawn, pale blue sky same as every morning. That sky saw them kill and love and pull at their own stitches because some days, some days all that was left was the pain their bones were too fragile to carry.

Clarke works at medical and Bellamy trains new guards, but doesn't carry the rifle anymore. He doesn't trust himself with it, he told her. He's done bad things when given the power to. 

(But he's done amazing ones, too. Why does no one remember that?)

She doesn't see him until the lunch and even then, he turns around when she walks by the table with her tray in hands. His cheeks burn from embarrassment and she wants to kiss the red away, kiss the blood on his hands away and she wishes for healing powers - just to put her fingers on the scorch marks on his back and heal them, just to put her hands anywhere and stop the pain he carries around diligently.

Of course she loves him. How could she not? But the stars aren't in their favor, not today.

"Bellamy?" she asks, ignores the way looks in the room shift towards them like the two of them have their own gravitational pull. "Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

He gets up with a groan and she flinches at the sight of his right hand, bandaged. When did that happen? And how does she still keep track of his injuries, when there are so many?

He follows her outside and they stand by the wreckage of Mecha station, midday sun reflecting off the metal.

There's a blank mask on his face in place, giving nothing away. This is what she hates the most. His face is a painting so precious it had to be saved in Mount Weather archives after the world had gone to hell, just because it's hope.

She looks at him, man with as much kills as she has, and all she sees through blood and terror is so much hope it breaks her in two, splits her soul open and leaves her raw.

_Do with me what you want to._

_I trust you._

What she says instead is simple, comes to her like a breath of air because it is an absolute truth she has known for a long time now.

"Bellamy, I love you, but I can't be with you. Not right now."

Happiness blooms in her chest when the mask falls away and he looks at her, hopeful.

"You love me?" he asks, perplexed, and Clarke nods. She knows it like she knows that sun rises every morning, uncaring if it's over dead bodies or sleeping ones. 

"I do, Bellamy. And, God, if I could be with you - I would. But I can't, not now, and it wouldn't be fair to any of us."

He goes very serious, very still and nods. "What do you need?"

Clarke laughs because it's always been with need with the two of them. I need guns, I need some alone time, I need water to heal, I need home, I need to leave, I need -

In the end, they've always only needed each other.

"I need my Bellamy back."

His expression softens at that, lips curling upwards. This small smile, this big hope.

All he does is pull her in for a hug, tentatively until she buries her head in the crook of his neck and exhales for the first time in months. 

Bellamy is hard edges and soft curves, both, always both. He knows how to be kind because he has seen what his cruelty can do, and for the first time in a long time - Clarke feels hope.

It might be months, it might be years, but she'll learn how to come home again. She'll learn how to be soft again under this unforgiving sky and she'll learn how to love Bellamy the way he deserves.

"Whatever you need, Clarke," he whispers into her hair, warm breath fanning against her cheek and she smiles into his shoulder. "If you need forever, I'll give that to you."

She might need forever but it's alright. Because Bellamy tucks a curl behind her ear, infinitely gentle, and they are back again. 

Not perfect, no, when they scream at each other about guards getting injured in the middle of the camp two weeks later.

Not flawless, when she tucks herself into his side and he doesn't know what to do at first.

Not happy, when she stumbles into his tent and collapses on his bed, and he asks - "Another nightmare?"

But inevitable.

Just like the sky, the sun and the stars. 

Falling every day. 

But always rising.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :D If you liked it, please let me know - kudos and comments are the best way to do that. 
> 
> p.s. I'm also on [tumblr](http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com) so feel free to come cry about Bellarke with me there.


End file.
